1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric oven toaster, and more particularly, to a terminal assembly for mounting a temperature sensing device on an oven toaster bread rack so that the sensing device will be readily electrically connected in a control circuit of the oven toaster when the bread rack is positioned in the oven toaster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well-known in the electric oven toaster art, temperature sensing devices, heat-up cool-down bi-metal timers, and other devices have been used for controlling the operation of an oven toaster. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,000, to J. F. Loch, et al assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, a heat responsive member 98 is positioned within an oven toaster for sensing the surface temperature of bread or other food in order to control the operation of the oven toaster. As shown in FIG. 7 of the patent, the heat responsive member 98 is permanently located within the oven toaster below a food supporting rack 25.
It is also well-known in the electric oven art to provide temperature sensing devices which are used adjacent to racks in ovens and are energized through electric leads extending through a wall of the oven. Most of these temperature sensing devices are inserted in meat or other food, and, for example, such prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,130 to S. T. Dadson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,859 to Walkoe, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,429 to H. I. Baker. Some of the referenced patents include arrangements for removing the temperature sensing probes from the oven and as shown in the patent to Dadson a terminal plug 112 and a receptacle 114 are provided for this purpose.
In a prior patent to Beasley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,170 a thermostat sensing element 45 is connected to a grid member 40. The sensing element 45 is connected by a capillary tube 51 to a thermastatic control which is positioned within the housing 10.
In my co-pending application, (6D-5107) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 802,423, filed June 1, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,179 and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, there is disclosed an electrical temperature sensing device 19 for an electrical oven toaster. The temperature sensing device is in the form of an elongated tubular structure shaped in a U-configuration, comprising a central core of insulating material upon which is wound a helical wire of temperature sensitive resistance material. A thin walled sleeve of insulating material fits tightly over the wire wound core, and a thin walled metal tubing of good heat conduction characteristics fits tightly over the insulating sleeve.
This invention is concerned with such a temperature sensing device, and more particularly to a unique construction for mounting the temperature sensing device on a removable oven toaster bread rack so that the sensing device will be readily electrically connected in a control circuit of the oven toaster when the bread rack is positioned in the oven toaster.